Using anchoring and fixing implants is a highly current practice when the surgeon has to permanently install a prosthetic plate or a slit-film yarn, without the risk of it migrating. Such an implant must fulfill two functions. It must first allow passage, sliding and blockage of the suture thread. This first function is generally fulfilled by the presence in the implant of an opening in which the suture thread can be threaded, without the risk of it slipping out during handling by the practitioner. The second function is the anchoring capacity, that is, blockage in position in the tissue. Such an anchoring and fixing implant must also be smaller in size so that its presence does not constitute a constraint as such. A large number of different anchoring and fixing implant models, some of which are constituted by a continuous thread with rectilinear portions serving to fulfill the function of anchoring and recurved portions serving especially to form an opening serving the function of fixing the thread by folding, has already been put on the market.
In the document WO 2005/041784 A1, the implant which is illustrated in FIG. 1, comprises a recurved portion substantially making up three quarters of a circle prolonged by two rectilinear portions crossing at a right angle and terminating in pointed ends.
In the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,787, the implant comprises a central recurved portion forming a complete circle, and two rectilinear portions, opposite one another and ending in threaded ends.
In these two embodiments, the opening for the passage of the suture thread is constituted by the recurved portion in an arc of a circle, where the practitioner is not strictly obliged to thread the suture thread through the opening as in the case of a needle but where he can introduce it by sliding part of this thread between the two rectilinear portions until it enters the opening. But there is a risk that during manipulation and the operation the thread disconnects from the implant by exiting from the recurved portion via the same path it took when being introduced. To avoid this risk, document WO 2005/041784 provides a blockage system of the two rectilinear portions in their superposed state, though this solution makes manufacturing of the implant complex.
The implant described in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,683 comprises three bent portions, each describing an arc of a circle of 180°, specifically a median portion and two side portions, opposite but slightly offset. The rectilinear portions which are in the extension of said bent portions are therefore all parallel to one another. The rectilinear portions of the median portion rejoin the internal rectilinear portions of the two side portions by forming folds at 45°, which interleave in one another. These are the two external rectilinear side portions which act as anchoring of the implant in the tissue. For this to happen, it is necessary to employ an ancillary which on the one hand is capable of introducing the implant in its resting configuration, with the two external rectilinear side portions parallel to one another and which on the other hand and above all is capable of spreading apart said two external side portions so as to move them away from each other, thus executing penetration of their ends into the tissue, on either side of the previously bored implantation hole. As for the suture thread, it is introduced not into the opening formed by the recurved median portion but into the U-shaped part delimited between the two external side rectilinear portions. In this document U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,683 the opening formed by the recurved median portion acts as prehension of the implant by a mobile piece of the ancillary, enabling translation towards the rear of said implant, whereas the external rectilinear side portions come to be supported against an oblique surface, thus creating desired spread.
In the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,323, the implant comprises a central recurved portion in a semi-circle. Blocking means, for example a staple, is necessary to ensure blockage of the two yarns of the suture thread upstream of the implant (designated 50 in FIG. 16) and thus to prevent the suture thread from disconnecting from the implant.